


Whiskey, Rain and Aftershave

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M, every fandom needs a hogwarts AU, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "It had been awhile since Edward had been back; the stuffy halls of the Ministry becoming his second home since leaving the school seven years ago.Yet, his heart would always belong to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Or perhaps his heart belonged to the people there – or maybe just one..."-Edward returns to Hogwarts and, after years of separation, meets Alfred again.OR Drumfred + Amortentia = MAGIC





	Whiskey, Rain and Aftershave

**Author's Note:**

> This got stuck in my brain so here it is...
> 
> Edward Drummond = Private Secretary to the Minister of Magic (Peel), muggle born, former Hufflepuff.  
> Alfred Paget = Professor of Potions, Quidditich player, Head of Gryffindor, pureblood, former Gryffindor.
> 
> Victoria is the Headmistress because of course she is.
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies, this was written VERY quickly.

It had been awhile since Edward had been back; the stuffy halls of the Ministry becoming his second home since leaving the school seven years ago. 

Yet, his heart would always belong to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Or perhaps his heart belonged to the people there – or maybe just one...

Edward shook his head and stared out the window of the train, the glass window cold against his cheek as he rested against it. 

He hadn't been back for years, so maybe Alfred was different now from the man he had known; at the thought of his old friend, Edward's heart stuttered slightly.

It had been years, yet his reaction was still the same.

 

Hours later, the train pulled into the station and Edward disembarked, beginning the long walk to Hogsmeade with nerves scrambling his stomach. He could have easily apparated to the village, but being muggle born had its advantages, so he had been free instead to choose to make the journey to Hogwarts by muggle train and foot - he had needed some time to clear his head before seeing it all again.

Before seeing Alfred again.

 

-

 

"Okay everyone, you have one hour. Good luck."

Alfred clapped his hands and the class got to work, brewing the very potion Alfred had been afraid to teach - Amortentia, the infamous ‘love potion’.

The last time he had taught the potion, it had been an unmitigated disaster because he had fainted - fainted! The smell of twenty potions had been potent enough to cause him to collapse onto the stone floor, almost upending two cauldrons in the process.

Not, he supposed, his finest hour of teaching.

Yet Alfred wasn't going to faint this time and he took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and smiled, a strained smile, but a smile nonetheless.

 

"Class, step away from your potions, time's up."

His worried students pulled themselves away from their work benches and eyed each other's potions with suspicion. No doubt, Alfred sighed, smelling things they couldn't quite comprehend. Lucky them.

"So, Annie, what can you smell?"  


The mousy girl concentrated and wrinkled her nose before replying cautiously,

"Honey, books and lemons I think, Sir."

“And why can you smell those things?”

“Aren’t they what we love Sir?”

Alfred may have gulped then, if he were a weaker man, but he simply nodded and said,

“Technically it’s what we are attracted to, but, yes, it could be said to smell of what we love. Now, Luke, what can you smell?”

This continued, with each student murmuring the smells of what they loved, whilst Alfred valiantly attempted to breathe exclusively through his mouth, and not to faint again.

He was opening his mouth to address the class with praise when he was interrupted -

"Professor Paget! How delightful, we have a guest here from the Ministry and it'd be wonderful if you could show him your class' work."

Alfred turned at the sound of the Headmistress’ voice, but only had eyes for the man in front of him when he did.

Edward stared back at him, mouth agape in shock, yet Victoria steamed on regardless,

"Well, I'll leave you all be. Mr Drummond, my office at lunch. You can tell me whether Professor Paget passes your rigorous assessments."

And with that and a raised eyebrow, she left, leaving Edward and Alfred silently gazing at one another, neither daring to so much as breathe.

"Should we clear up, Sir?"

Alfred started, having forgotten about his class, being preoccupied as he was in getting lost in Edward's eyes.

"Not yet Cecelia, leave your potions. Uh, discuss with each other your results then record them. Once you are finished, you are free to go."

Without breaking eye contact, Alfred nodded his head towards the back of the classroom and turned and walked away, hoping desperately Edward would follow.

 

-

 

"I didn't know you had become a Professor Alfred."

Edward whispered this, despite the din in the classroom, as tried to ignore the powerful scents rising from the nearby cauldrons.

"Only recently Drummond." 

Alfred was leaning away from him, scribbling furiously onto a piece of parchment lying on the classrooms back tables, his forehead creased. If only, Edward thought, he could reach out and smooth those lines away like he used to, all those years ago. 

Instead he coughed. Again.

The furrows in Alfred’s forehead deepened, and he turned to frown directly at Edward;

"You alright?"

"Just these cauldrons Paget, are you brewing whiskey in them?"

He laughed a little and coughed a little, not seeing the surprised grin growing on Alfred’s face, replacing his tense frown.

"Really Drummond, alcohol in a classroom, how disgraceful."

Laying down his quill, Alfred stepped closer then and, ignoring his students, said,

"You don't smell anything else?"

“Well.”

Edward could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he stuttered, 

“Per - perhaps the smell of rain, Alfred, I don’t know… some strong aftershave. What are you all concocting?”

Alfred had gasped quietly at Edward’s words, as he, unbeknownst to Edward, knew he had put on aftershave just that morning, and the class, usually so rowdy, had slowly turned quiet, having noticed the intensity growing between the two men.

“Ever heard of the potion ‘Amortentia’, Mr Drummond?”

And Edward would have fallen to the floor, had it not been for Alfred’s strong arms catching him, like he always had. 

 

Like he always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love!


End file.
